emeraldgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Damon
Damon is a character in the Emerald series. In Emerald Origins, his role is to serve as Wallace's rival. He seems to look strangely similar to Steven, albeit a less well-presented version without displaying any kind of kindness or diligence like Steven. He has a girlfriend named Kate, whom he double battles with frequently. Backstory Damon's Tumblr blog claims that he met Kate at McDonalds during a Mewtwo and Mew distribution. Damon said he was a frequent visitor of McDonalds, and Kate only visited to claim a Mew from a Happy Meal. Kate offered her Happy Meal to Damon since she was not interested in the food. Damon ended up falling in love with her from the McDonald's offering and the two entered a relationship. Emerald Origins Damon first meets Wallace at Lilycove City after crashing into him in front of Motel Lilycove. Angered by the fact that Wallace had apparently gotten into his way, he begins to insult Wallace much to Steven's annoyance. Damon also exclaims he will soon be the Champion of Hoenn - this prompts Wallace to challenge him, and Damon loses. Angered, he runs back in the opposite direction that he came from. His original intended destination in Lilycove before bumping into Wallace is unknown. Damon is later spotted again in Fortree City, angered that Kate was beaten by Winona and did not win a gym badge. He decides to challenge Winona himself, but bumps into Wallace and Steven again. Wanting to impress his girlfriend, he enters a double battle against Wallace and Steven, but he loses again and runs away in rage. He is again later spotted in Petalburg Woods with Kate. What he is doing standing there is unknown. But in his anger of seeing Wallace yet again, he goes into a double battle. Unsurprisingly he loses yet again. Before he can further insult the Origin duo however, a sudden earthquake and thunderstorm hits them and Steven urges that they ignore their differences for the time being and evacuate. Damon is seen in Joseph Stone's office with Kate. After Wallace returns to Sootopolis, Steven delivers him a collection of Pokemon from all his friends - and for some reason, Damon's Charizard. It can be assumed that Steven must have tried to persuade all the group to contribute and somehow convinced Damon to help out in the cause. Damon is seen very briefly in the ending with the whole group celebrating at Sootopolis. Based on Kate's message to Wallace, Damon is assumed to have left Hoenn and given up his goals of becoming Champion. Pokemon Team Emerald Origins Given to Wallace: Personality Damon is incredibly foul-mouthed and displays very rude manners, constantly sticking up his middle finger and having a permanently angry face. He always greets everyone except Kate with "hey asshole". He also engages in misogynistic and transphobic insults against Wallace and Steven, constantly teasing them for being "girly men", and it is apparent that he is very concerned with masculinity. He is also very self-centred and overconfident in his abilities, believing that he can truly be the Champion despite being beaten by Wallace numerous times. However despite his undesireable thug persona, Damon does exhibit fear and a sense of helplessness when Hoenn enters a freak weather storm. He does also seem to admit that Wallace is the only one who could have a chance at putting a stop to it, and gives him his Charizard to help out. It should be noted that Damon is the only one who does not donate his strongest Pokemon from his group, but nevertheless his Charizard has been quite well trained with a diverse moveset which immensely helps out Wallace. He may not be as tough as he lets out, as Kate points out to Wallace that if anything, she is the one using Damon for her gain. It seems that Kate is the one who actually wanted Damon to become the champion. Damon did not deny that his "dream" may have just been ingrained by Kate trying to take advantage of his slightly superior battling skills to up her own success. Trivia Damon's design is to be like an ugly mirror version of Steven. They have no relation with one another, but the idea behind Damon was to demonstrate a comedic but also corrupt version of Steven. Damon is just "Damn" with an O added. Or it could be a pun on Daemon. The dermatome for the middle finger is C7. Category:Characters